Everything can Change
by Rowen de la H
Summary: House, Wilson y Cuddy van a un congreso en París. Wilson está extraño, ¿será la ciudad de las luces una buena escapada para eso que esconde
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic xD. Creo que no seguiré el otro (Season X)... es de esas complicaciones de vida que me gusta darme, pero que no tengo porqué toturar a medio mundo con ellas xD pero ahí estará.**

**Esto era un desafío impuesto por querida amiga Ak1sA hace millones de años luz y escritos por épocas de la prehistoria, no subido y pues, jaja, oops xD. Un hilson!! (más friendship que cualquier cosa, pero igual xD, porque se me trauma la chiquilla xD)**

* * *

**EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE**

**1.  
**

—Congreso en París.

Esas fueron las tres palabras que pronunció Cuddy cuando entraron a su despacho. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta con cara de extrañeza.

Ella sostenía unos papeles en su mano a la altura de su cara y luego los agitó para que quitaran esas caras.

—¿Qué? —soltó por fin Wilson.

—Eso. Congreso en París. Nos vamos los tres. Vayan a sus casas a preparar sus cosas —y se dirigió tras su escritorio.

—¿París?, ¿los tres? Cuddy, ¿no has pensado en lo peligroso que puede ser eso? La "Ciudad del Amor" y bla, bla, bla. No creo que sea muy bien visto que una directora de hospital se lleve a sus dos metro sexuales hasta "la ville de l'amour".

—¿Quieren ir los dos solos a París? —preguntó con una sonrisilla pícara.

—¡Hey! Que no hay para qué ponerse sarcástica —regañó House.

Wilson estaba en proceso de ruborización.

—Yo creo que es mejor que vayamos los tres —acotó.

—Yo creo lo mismo —afirmó Cuddy —, pues las invitaciones son para la directora y dos médicos.

—¿Y por qué nosotros dos? —inquirió House señalando a cada uno.

—Pues, es de oncología y a ti, no sé qué tendrán en la cabeza, yo les dije que era mala idea, pero quieren verte.

—¡Que nadie pueda vivir sin mí! ¿Lo ves Wilson? No eres el único, los tíos que me odian también quieren algo más que una amistad —y dio rumbo a marcharse.

Wilson se quedó quieto mirando por donde se iba, algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa, Wilson? —quiso saber Cuddy acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido por preocupación.

—Eh… ¿dejémoslo para otro día?

Cuddy al ver la cara compungida de su amigo asintió frunciendo los labios.

—Toma. Este es el billete de avión —dijo entregándoselo.

Él lo recibió.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí un momento? —preguntó mirando el suelo.

Cuddy volvió su expresión extrañada mucho más acentuada y trató de buscar su mirada, pero desistió. Siempre era él el quien le aconsejaba, ahora ella no sabría qué hacer.

—Sí. Por supuesto —y lo condujo hasta el sillón.

Lo observó un momento. Había otra cosa que se le daba mucho mejor que consolarlo: gritar a House.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Qué le has hecho? —gruñó con voz firme, cuando lo halló en su despacho jugando con la pelota de goma.

—¿Qué he hecho con quién, mujer? El paciente está bien, o eso creo… Mejor le pregunto a Foreman.

—Quiero saber ¿qué le has hecho a Wilson?

House la observó extrañado y divertido a la vez.

—¿Desde cuándo cambiaron papeles?

—Wilson es un amigo, me preocupa lo que le pase.

—¿Wilson? ¿Eres tú? ¡Disfrazándote de Cuddy para obtener lo que quieres! ¡Que bajo has caído!

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—Sea lo que sea, discúlpate con tu amigo. Es el único que tienes —y se perdió por el pasillo.

—¡Él es quien no quiere alejarse de mí! —gritó House cuando ella salió.

Si Cuddy supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo realmente…

—¡Eh! House, me he olvidado de algo —dijo Cuddy volviendo a entrar, con la mano por delante para entregarle el billete: —tu pasaje.

El brazo se estiraba por sobre la mesa, House miraba el papel como analizando que no fuese a tener ninguna sustancia asesina. Se lo quitó de un tirón, la miró, ella también con una pequeña sonrisa y salió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuddy y Wilson aguardaban en el aeropuerto, impacientes, ya era casi la hora para que el avión despegara y House aún no se aparecía.

—Le cuadriplicaré sus horas de consulta cuando regresemos… —despotricaba Cuddy paseándose de un lado a otro, torciéndose las manos.

Wilson estaba sentado, tomándose la cabeza con las manos y los codos apoyados en las piernas abiertas. Levantó la mirada, pasándose las manos por la cara y comenzó a seguir el vaivén de Cuddy hasta que lo impacientó.

—… Si no se digna a llegar en este momento, ¡las quintuplicaré!

—Cuddy —gruñó entre dientes, cansinamente.

—¿Qué? —escupió lacónicamente, girándose sobre su cintura.

—Cállate.

—Pero es que…

—¡Deja de chillar un rato! Me tienes la cabeza hinchada, ¡por favor! Si House va a llegar…

—¡Oh, sí! Que seguridad me da ahora que tú me lo dices.

Wilson comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

—¿Se disculpó contigo?

Wilson levantó la vista consternado.

—¿Por qué tendría que disculparse?

—Pues supuse que tu ánimo de la mañana se debía a algo que te había dicho o hecho él.

Wilson bajó la mirada, frunció el ceño, volvió a subirla para hablar con el mismo tono de voz que el de sus gestos y muecas:

—No crees que… ¿esto debería ser al revés?

Cuddy se quedó quieta por fin, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en él, pero sin emitir sonido.

—Suele pasar que el que hace esas preguntas soy yo y tú eres la que está como yo en estos momentos.

—Todo puede cambiar.

Wilson notó que ya no lo miraba y a nada en realidad, estaba como perdida. La había mirado, pues quería interrogarle más sobre ese asunto, como si tuviera alguna "otra intención" con decir aquello, pero no fue capaz de articular las palabras de modo que para él fuesen congruentes.

—¡Aaaaght! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡¡Imbécil!!

Wilson se sobresaltó con el grito que pegó Cuddy, levantó la vista y vio que House había llegado y que ella estaba en una posición, frente a él, como si hubiese pegado un salto.

—¿Por qué gritaste?

—House me agarró el trasero.

—¿Y qué? —soltó House.

Cuddy lo miró furiosa.

—¡Creí que era un pervertido sexual! Te salvaste de que no te dejara el ojo morado.

—¡Ah! O sea que a mí me aguantas que te toque.

Wilson rodó los ojos. Cuddy le miró furiosa.

—Mi trasero es mío y el tuyo también —aclaró Cuddy.

—¡Oh, sí! Te puedo acusar por acoso sexual —rebatió House.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Quién es el que…?

—¡Nos podemos ir ya! —gritó Wilson de tal manera que los otros dos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Él desvió la mirada, dio un gruñido y cogió sus cosas.

—Tienes razón —admitió Cuddy tomando su maleta y avanzando por delante de ellos.

House se acercó a él.

—No cantes victoria. Tu trasero también es de ella. Es una mujer muy acaparadora —acabó explicando House, gracioso para quien lo escuchase.

Wilson hizo una mueca sarcástica de "¿sí? Ya. Cállate" y avanzó. House lo alcanzó cojeando.

—¿Qué te pasa, Jimmy?

—Nada.

—Ya. A ver, ¿ves ese contoneo de caderas que va adelante nuestro? Ya. Y ¿ahora te pasa algo?

Wilson lo miró asesino.

—¡Okay, okay! No te gusta hablar de la jefa a sus espaldas.

—¿Puedes callarte por un momento, House? —rugió muy en serio.

House se quedó atónito. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Si tienes problemas con tus ex esposas…

—No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿será por este Congreso?

Wilson lo miró. Aspiró por la nariz, con los labios fruncidos y volvió a espetar:

—No.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Es por el Congreso! Pero, ¿qué tanto de malo tiene? Hasta yo me lo estoy tomando mejor que tú. Lejos de pacientes, de las consultas…

—Esas te las quintuplicará Cuddy. Y antes de que me chilles, ¿podrías sólo callarte?

—Esa mujer no conoce la palabra "mesura" —reclamó House, refunfuñante.

—¡Ja! ¡Quién habla! —rió Wilson, sin gracia.

House sólo lo miró cuando entregaba su pasaje al guardia, quien no les miraba con cara de muy buenos amigos, alzando la vista hasta un reloj.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se ve un poco huddy, pero no os preocupéis, es hilson xD **

**harto diálogo inútil a lo mejor, pero estaba hecho hace tanto tiempo que no quise quitarlo (la nostalgia xD)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**2.**

—Wilson me odia —comentaba House, mirando por la ventana.

—A mí me odia —ahora Cuddy, en el mismo tono aburrido.

Ambos estaban hundidos en sus butacas del avión, con cara de fastidio y cruzados de brazos. Ninguno miraba al otro, sólo al frente. Parecían dos niños caprichosos con rabieta.

—Pero a mí me odia más —discutió House.

—A mí me desea todo el mal del mundo.

—A mí todo el mal del universo.

—No. A mí. ¿Qué puede ser más odioso que estar sentada al lado del "Ego" House?

—¿Y estar a lado de "Alaridos" Cuddy, te parece poco?

—Tú nunca me escuchas, así que no sé de qué te quejas.

—Tú… Eh… Quéjate. Siempre te gano.

Cuddy giró la cabeza como una cobra, dispuesta a asesinarlo en cualquier momento. House también se giró, pero le puso cara de perrito degollado. Cuddy rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada al frente.

—Te gané —se burló House.

—No —discutió ella.

—Sí.

—No.

—Envidiosa.

—Narcisista.

—Gritona.

—Obseso.

—Pecadora.

—Crío.

—Blanda.

—Insoportable.

—Débil.

—Empleado.

¡Ouch! Eso dolió. ¿Qué vendría? "Jefa". No le convenía.

—Yo gané —sonrió Cuddy, sin mirarlo.

—No.

—Sí…

Y bueno, así siguieron todo el viaje.

Pero lo importante es explicar porqué acabaron sentados juntos, aún cuando Cuddy insistió en que ellos dos se quedaran allí, porque 1) no tenía ganas de pasar un viaje con House y 2) quería ver la posibilidad de que ambos conversaran. Pero Wilson no quería nada con él, al parecer, así que se fue a sentar dos asientos más adelante como indicaba el boleto de Cuddy y a los otros dos no les quedó más que mirarse con todo el "cariño" del mundo y sentarse de mala gana, alejándose con asco cuando sus brazos pasaron a toparse en medio de ambos asientos.

Ellos creían que sus tonterías no se oían en el avión. Wilson tuvo que acabar por ponerse sus audífonos para dejar de escucharlos y aún así… ¡Ay! Como gritaban. Aún y todo _se la pasan bien juntos_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Perjura.

—Delincuente.

—"Gratuita".

Cuddy lo miró con un toque ofendido mientras arrastraban sus maletas fuera del aeropuerto de París.

—Vasallo.

—Tirana.

—Nimio.

—Corrupta.

—Timador.

—¡Ya cállense! —gritó Wilson, histérico. Ambos lo miraron extrañados, más que asustados. —Si no van a dejar de comportarse como críos, yo me voy.

—¡¡No, por favor!! —aullaron ambos.

—¡No puedes dejarme solo con esta bruja!

—¡No puedes dejarme sola con este imbécil!

—¡No puedo pasar desapercibido si siguen gritando!

Cara de interrogante de los otros dos.

—¿Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo, amor? —saltó House.

Cuddy se echó una mecha de pelo hacia atrás para distraerse, con la esperanza de que hablaran, pero nada pasó.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron al hotel donde Cuddy se fue a una pieza sola y a ambos les tocó compartir la más grande.

—Dormiré en el sofá —anunció Wilson al ver que sólo había una cama de dos plazas.

—Duerme en la cama, yo iré a emborracharme al bar —ordenó House, yéndose.

Wilson lo miró marcharse. Tomó sus cosas y las llevó al sillón para acomodarse y tratar de quedarse dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuddy regresaba a su habitación con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a House.

—¿A dónde vas? —le chilló, acercándose a él con los brazos en jarra.

—A emborracharme y a conocer parisinas. ¿Por qué venías tan sonriente?

—Porque tuve sexo en la mesa del bar —contestó escuetamente.

House abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Por eso —lo cogió de un brazo y lo dirigió a su habitación —, y para no tener más problemas —sacó las llaves desde el bolsillo de House y abrió la puerta —, volverás a tu pieza, te acostarás a dormir, pensaras en todo lo que has hecho y si te dan ganas, podrías hablar con tu amigo.

House la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en que hable con Wilson?

—Porque son amigos, es el único que tienes, de hecho. Y porque si ahora eres insoportable, no me imagino como te volverías sin él.

—¡Qué altruista! —gritó House, sarcástico. —Contigo, claro.

Cuddy sonrió irónicamente y le hizo una seña para que entrara de una vez.

—Tendrás que abrir la conferencia mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Un pequeño discurso, sólo debes leer. Siento no haberte informado antes —Cuddy puso una falsa cara y tono de lamentarlo.

House la miró con ganas de querer matarla, entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

House vio a Wilson recostado sobre el sofá, leyendo una revista.

—Que bueno que no me hiciste caso, necesitaré la cama.

—Me imagino que Cuddy te contó que abres mañana.

House se detuvo y lo observó.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Con Cuddy suelo conversar, no gritar.

—¿Me quieres decir algo, Wilson? —preguntó House, con sorna.

—Que duermas, porque no quiero que los gritos de Cuddy me despierten.

—Ustedes dos sólo piensan en sí mismos —entró al baño.

—¡Quién habla! —regañó Wilson, volviendo a su revista.

House, después de un rato, salió del baño.

—¿Sabes Wilson? Tendrás que poner tu alarma más temprano que la de Cuddy para no oír sus gritos, porque no pienso despertar maña… na.

Wilson se había dormido, babeando la almohada. House suspiró, rodó los ojos, se acercó a la cama, se tomó un vicodín y se alistó para dormir.


End file.
